User blog:Ami670/Ask Glitchy (Ask Page)
QUESTIONS ARE:'' OPEN'' Well the title is pretty much self explanatory. You can pretty much ask Glitchy van Glitchnessly anything, really. And Aly will get to the answers as soon as possible. It's simple; you ask Glitchy a question and I answer it, but also with a picture to go along with it. So start asking ;D The official "talk page" can be found here [[User:Ami670|'Green is not ']][[User talk:Ami670|'a creative color']] 00:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Updates Update 1; '''because I'm getting pretty busy lately, questions will no longer be colored. sorry for the inconvenience '''Update 2; '''i am putting up a sign to tell whether questions are open or not. ''if its closed, do not put down a question or i wont answer it'' '''Update 3; usually questions are closed because I am gonna answer the other questions and I don't want any more at the moment until the other questions are answered. hope that's a little helpful for you ;; Answered answers Ask Glitchy question 1.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2 Ask Glitchy question 2.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 3.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 4.png|Asked by User:SocksandButtons Ask Glitchy question 5.png|Asked by User:VVschweetz Ask Glitchy question 6.png|Asked by User:Wintermelon43.. Glitchy's first response came from this video, in case you guys were curious Ask Glitchy question 7.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 8.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2 Ask Glitchy question 9.png|Asked by User:Wintermelon43 Ask Glitchy question 10.png|Asked by User:088 Jumpy Ghostface Ask Glitchy question 11.png|Asked by User:Chicagirlshoujo11 Ask Glitchy question 12.png|Asked by User:Toffetia123 Ask Glitchy question 13.png|Asked by User:Toffetia123 Ask Glitchy question 14.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 15.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 16.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2 Ask Glitchy question 17.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 18.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 19.png|Asked by User:Princess VV the glitch Ask Glitchy question 20.png|Asked by User:RICHARD8bit Ask Glitchy question 21.png|Asked by User:NLG343 Ask Glitchy question 22.png|Asked by User:Sweet Eve Ask Glitchy question 23.png|Asked by User:MyHuuse123 Ask Glitchy question 24.png|Asked by User:RICHARD8bit Ask Glitchy question 25.png|Asked by User:088 Jumpy Ghostface Ask Glitchy question 26.png|Asked by User:BingBingIsAwesome Ask Glitchy question 27.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 28.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 29.png|Asked by User:088 Jumpy Ghostface Ask Glitchy question 30.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 31.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 32.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 33.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2 Ask Glitchy question 34.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 35.png|Asked by User:Sweet Eve Ask Glitchy question 36.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 37.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 38.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 39.png|Asked by User:MyHuuse123 Ask Glitchy question 40.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 41.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 42.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 43.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 44.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 45.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 46.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2 Ask Glitchy question 47.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2 Ask Glitchy question 48.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 49.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 50.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 51.png|Asked by User:MyHuuse123 Ask Glitchy question 52.png|Asked by User:Adorable Butterscotch Ask Glitchy question 53.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 54.png|Asked by User:Princess VV the glitch Ask Glitchy question 55.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 56.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 57.png|Asked by User:MyHuuse123 Ask Glitchy question 58.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 59.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 60.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2, NOTE: This is the first question with Glitchy's redesign Ask Glitchy question 61.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 62.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 63.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 64.png|Asked by User:Sugarrushfan2 Ask Glitchy question 65.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Ask Glitchy question 66.png|Asked by User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD '''EDIT; '''The first two question pictures have Glitchy's licorice band miscolored. Sorry, I never noticed it till now sorry DX Other ask blogs by Aly *Ask Tordellope Category:Blog posts